


PLEDIS Girlz

by gayandnotokay



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandnotokay/pseuds/gayandnotokay
Summary: Eunwoo just can’t get the dance right.





	PLEDIS Girlz

It’s three a.m. and Eunwoo is still in the practice rooms, trying to get the moves down sharply. Everything hurt. Her feet, the join where her leg met her hip, and god her arms felt like lead. She knew Nayoung and Jieqiong worked way harder than this in I.O.I’s hectic schedule and are way, WAY more tired than her and so she ignored how heavy her limbs were starting to feel and pushed herself to continue. She would not be the reason their debut was delayed. 

But It only took one misplaced foot and a stumble to make her burst into tears. Slowly, she slumped onto the floor, the weight of her arms seemingly becoming heavier and heavier. She put her face in her hands and just let the sobs out. What if she did hold back their debut? What if she’s the burden to all of them? What if she just wasn’t made for idol life? Thoughts alike those kept running through her head as she cried. 

After what seemed like an eternity, drowsiness finally took over and the sound of her own heartbeat lulled her to sleep, the thoughts fading out. 

———

“Eunwoo.” A voice called out softly, shaking Eunwoo gently by the shoulders. Eunwoo grunted and opened her eyes to see no other than the worried, but tired, face of Kyungwon. “How long have you been here?” The older girl asked softly, reaching a hand out to fix the younger’s hair. Instead of answering normally, she hooked an arm around Kyungwon’s neck and pulled her onto the practice room floor next to her. “You little brat.” Kyungwon had hissed, but didn’t move to get back up. Eunwoo simply puffed her cheeks up and pulled Kyungwon closer. 

“You don’t need to push yourself so hard.” Kyungwon said lowly. 

“But I’m holding everyone back.”

“You’re not.” 

“But.. What if I hold back our debut? because.. because..” Eunwoo stuttered, trying her hardest to blink away her tears. 

“You won’t. We have plenty of time to perfect the moves.. Don’t worry.” Kyungwon reassured, her dark brown eyes staring into Eunwoo’s. After a moment of silence from the both of them, with Eunwoo’s mind blank and Kyungwon’s trying desperately to find the right words, Kyungwon continued softly but firmly, “You’re not a burden”.

Eunwoo said nothing for a while after that, letting what Kyungwon just told her float around her thoughts. Kyungwon responded to this by just wrapping an arm around Eunwoo and closing her eyes, attempting to catch a little more sleep before practice starts again. “What time is it?” Eunwoo asked. “Nearly 5. We still have time to sleep.” Kyungwon replied. Eunwoo hummed in response and leaned forward to give Kyungwon a quick peck as a wordless ‘thank you’ before allowing herself to drift into sleep once again and now instead of dread of frustration, excitement of their upcoming debut lulled Eunwoo to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on amino, written around 2018 July


End file.
